


Utóhatások

by Lora_san



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles felejt el dolgokat. Neveket, eseményeket, arcokat. Azokat, akik már meghaltak. Mindenkivel előfordul, de vele túl gyakran. Néha beképzel dolgokat, kicsiket, nagyokat. Olvasni is elfejelt, a szemei előtt lefolynak a betűk. Neki ez persze természetes. A falkának már annyira nem. S nem tudják, mi ez. Talán az őrület első jelei? Nem, dehogy. Csak Nogitsune. Nogitsune utóhatásai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oké, Teen Wolf témában ez az első irományom, úgy olvassátok. Remélem tetszeni fog, s ne keressetek benne logikát, mert azt hiszem tényleg nincs benne. Csak írni akartam egy "fura" Stilest, amint nem normálisan viselkedik, hanem megszenvedi valamilyen úton módon, hogy megszállta egy gonosz rókadémon.  
> A karakterek s miegymás nem az enyémek, pénzt nem kapok érte - talán majd egyszer! - de jogok az enyémek a történettel kapcsolatban, mivel én írtam és találtam ki.
> 
> Figyelem, említése és leírás pár nyugalmat megzavaró dologról, aki fél, az visszafordulhat, én szóltam.
> 
> Stiles centrikus, kis elmebaj, minden, amit éppen kitalálok. 3.évad A/B rész után történik - tehát igen, Allison/Aiden halott -, de amúgy AU, mert Jacksont visszahoztam a suliba. Sosem tetszett, hogy egy ilyen helyes srácot kiraknak a sorozatból. :) Hibákért elnézést.
> 
> U:i. A történetet E/1-ben írtam, remélem nem rontottam el semmit.

**Utóhatások**

 

* * *

Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. A szemem az óra kattogó ütemére fordul jobbra és balra. Minden „tik"-nél jobbra és minden „tak"-nál balra. Nem tudom mennyi ideje, csinálom is ezt, az egyetlen, amiben biztos vagyok, hogy odakinn sötét van. Csak fekszem a hátamon, és hallgatom az órát. Nem tudok elaludni. Félek. Félek, mert ha lehunyom a szemem, megint nem tudok majd felébredni. Nem _merek_ elaludni. _Érzem_... les rám valamelyik sötét sarokban. Figyel engem. Várja azt a pillanatot, amikor újra bekebelezhet. Hallom a fal karcoló hangját. Megint azt csinálja. Belevési a jelet, mely egy ideig az én fülem mögött is volt. Mára már eltűnt, de még mindig ott érzem.

„ _Én."_

Szakadozottan lélegzem. Ő abbahagyja az írást, és felém, fordul. Nem látom, de tudom. Rettegek ránézni. Az egész testem remeg. Érzem, hogy közelít. Bárcsak eltűnne. Egyre kapkodóbban veszem a levegőt, ő pedig megáll az ágyam mellett, és bámul. Nincs időm azon tűnődni, hogy is, láthat bármit is, ha egyszer be van kötözve a feje. Mert bámul, és csak bámul. Nem szól egy szót sem. Majd erőt veszek magamon, és rápillantok. Ő ekkor szorítja a kötözött kezeit a torkomra, mire felsikítok. Félek. Megfojt.

Kapálózni kezdek, de a szorítás egyre erősödik. Miért? Miért csinálja ezt? A levegő kiszorul a tüdőmből, ami egyre jobban kezd el égni belülről. Fáj. Az ágyam rázkódik, ahogy vergődöm. Kapálózok, próbálom lelökni magamról, de nem megy. Túl gyenge vagyok. Megint be akar jönni. Érzem, hogy nem leszek képes ellenállni neki. A testem rázkódik, mintha rongybaba lenne. A szemem kitágult, és nem mozog már se jobbra, se balra. A plafont figyelem, ahogy levegőért kapkodok. Ő csak nevet, és jobban rászorít a torkomra. Félek. Rettegek. Valaki mentsen meg.

Scott. Segíts. Nem bírom már tovább. Valaki, kérlek. Derek. Ne hagyj meghalni. Ne. Érzem, hogy valaki megragadja a kezemet a torkomnál. Ne! Ha nem fogom, nekem végem. Sikítok. Kiabálok, hogy hagyja abba. De nem ereszti. Nem akarok meghalni. Még nem. Sírok. Zokogok. A fejemet ide-oda mozgatom, hogy lerázzam magamról őt.

A könnyeimtől már a plafont sem látom, és még csak őt se. Egy pillanatra behunyom a szememet, majd mikor újra kinyitom, éles fényt látok magam előtt. És akkor megüt egy gondolat.

Ez álom vagy valóság?

**XxX**

Apám aggódó és rémült szemeivel találom szembe magam, aki izzadtan fogta le a kezeimet a testem mellett. Én lihegtem, eszeveszettül, és egy kis ideig úgy bámultam fel rá, hogy azt sem tudtam, ki ő. Aztán persze minden eszembe jutott, a sötétség, a rettenet, a fojtogatás, a halálfélelem és Nogitsune...

\- Stiles... nyugodj meg... – Hallom reszketeg hangját, s nem értem.

Ahogy körbenézek, már nem este van, hanem reggel. Magamban azon tűnődöm, hogy ez hogy lehetséges?

\- Nincs semmi baj... biztonságban vagy... Csak egy rossz álom volt fiam...

Nem értek semmit. Nem értem, hogy apa miért fogja le a kezeimet, miért bámul úgy rám, mintha minden egyes pillanatban képes lennék felkötni magam a paplanommal. A gerendára. Fejjel lefelé.

Nem értem.

Nem szóltam, csak gyorsan vettem a levegőt, ahogy lenéztem a karjaimra. Apám követte a tekintetemet, majd felsóhajtott.

\- Ne haragudj, de... megpróbáltad megfojtani magad. Muszáj volt lefognom...

Apámra néztem, kissé szkeptikusan. Tudtam, hogy Nogitsune akart megfojtani engem, nem én magamat. Ő csak elengedte a csuklómat, és elhátrált. Én felültem, és éreztem, hogy hideg veríték folyóként ömlik le a hátamon. Megborzongtam, és lehunyt szemmel vettem egy mély levegőt, ahogy próbáltam megnyugodni. Még remegtem, de már nem volt bennem az a rettegés.

De újfent visszatért, mikor megláttam, hogy apám a fegyverét fogja rám. Kérdezni sem volt időm, hogy mit is csinál, ugyanis meghúzta a ravaszt.

Én pedig újra felsikoltottam.

**XxX**

\- Stiles! Stiles! Nincs semmi baj! Semmi baj! – Kiabált valaki majdhogy nem már a fülembe, de én csak hátráltam, csukott szemmel.

Egy kicsit megijedtem, mikor a hátam egy falnak ütközött, de nem nyitottam ki a szememet, csak a fejemre szorítottam a kezeimet. Erősen lihegtem, mire a hangok pár perc múlva elcsendesedtek.

\- Stiles... – Suttogta valaki, nekem pedig ismerős volt a hangja. Tudom, hogy ismerem, valahogy egyszerűen csak, érzem. – Stiles, nincs baj, nem kell félned... itt vagyok.

_Scott_.

\- Stilinski nyugi...

_Jackson._

Lassabban kezdtem el venni a levegőt, majd óvatosan pislogni kezdtem. Kilestem a kezeim mögül és látom, ahogy a legjobb barátom előttem guggol, aggódó tekintettel. Tőle balra Jackson áll, jobbra pedig Lydia szintén hasonló képpel. Ha olyan helyzetben lennék, nevetnék az arcukon.

Megnyaltam az ajkaimat, és kinyitottam a számat. De hiába formáltam szavakat a számmal, hang nem jött ki a rajta. Scott csak megértően bólintott, és a vállamra tette a kezét, hogy megnyugodjak. Én nyeltem egyet, megköszörültem a torkomat, majd belenéztem a barna szemekbe.

\- Scott?

Ő elmosolyodott, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte, de nem válaszoltam. Rendben? Hogy is lehetne ez rendben? Jacksonra kaptam a szemem, és tetőtől talpig végigmértem a srácot, aki évekkel ezelőtt még szemétkedett velünk. De a kanimás eset és a vérfarkassá válás után, ő elment...

\- Stiles?

Igen. Villant meg a szemem, ahogy rájöttem. Ez is csak...

\- Ez is csak egy álom... – motyogtam, ahogy beletúrtam a hajamba -, egy álom, igen az...

Átkaroltam a kezeimmel a térdemet, és előre-hátra kezdtem el dülöngélni. Álom ez álom...ez álom... Csak..

\- Egy álom...

Scott zavartan nyöszörgött, majd felemelte a kezét, és újra a vállamra tette. Én megálltam a mozgásban, és lassan újra rá emeltem a tekintetem.

\- Stiles, ez nem álom. – Mondta komolyan.

De én nem hittem neki. Elkezdtem a fejemet rázni, nyitott szájjal, mint valami szellemi problémákkal küzdő.

\- Nem... nem, nem, nemnemnemnem...

\- Stiles, nézz rám, gyerünk haver, nézz rám... – fogta meg az arcomat, és felemelte, hogy ténylegesen rá figyeljek -, ez az. Emlékszel még, hogy a múltkor, honnét tudtad meg, hogy nem álmodsz? – kérdezte, és én észrevettem, hogy Lydia és Jackson értetlenül néz össze.

Aprókat bólintottam, és elkezdtem remegve venni a levegőt. Megnyaltam az ajkaimat, aztán halkan megszólaltam.

\- I-igen...

Nem is mertem fel a hangom, abban sem voltam biztos, hogy egyáltalán ez az én hangom volt. Scott bólintott, és mosolygott, legalábbis csak próbált.

\- McCall... – Kezdte Jackson, de Lydia elhallgattatta egyetlen egy pillantással.

Scott a kezeit levette az arcomról, és felemelte őket, hogy teljesen lássam őket. A testem még mindig remegett, ahogy a szemem is rázkódott. Kicsit homályosan láttam, de még így sem volt vészes, ki tudtam venni Scott arcát magam előtt.

Bólogattam, mire ő megint mosolyogni próbált. Mintha minden rendben lenne. Pedig tudom, hogy tudja, hogy nincs minden rendben. Velem. Azt hiszem.

A kezeim remegtek, de mikor a vérfarkas barátom kinyújtotta a hüvelykujját, vele együtt számoltam.

\- Egy... kettő... három, négy... – Behunytam a szemem, és vettem egy mély levegőt. Beharaptam az alsó ajkam, de Scott csak bíztatott. Így folytattam a számolást, egészen addig, ameddig el nem értük a tízet.

Tíz.

Tíz ujj.

Hüvelyk, mutató, középső, gyűrűs és a kisujj. Mindegyikből kettő. Az összesen tíz. Nem tizenegy, vagy több. Csak tíz.

„ _Honnét tudod, hogy még álmodsz?"_

Hogy jobban elhiggyem, megfogtam Scott ujjait. Az ajkaim megremegtek, ahogy előtört belőlem a meggyötört zokogás. Egyszerre nem tudtam, hogy sírjak vagy nevessek.

„ _Álmunkban mindig több ujjunk van, mint a valóságban."_

Mikor észbe kapok, már mindkettőt csinálom, és szipogok, ahogy megpróbálok minél több levegőt a tüdőmbe juttatni. Könnyes szemmel néztem Scott barna szemeibe, és láttam, hogy kezd az övé is vizenyős lenni.

\- Scott... – kezdtem, és közelebb hajoltam hozzá -, mostanában... nem tudom eldönteni, hogy mi a valóság... és mi nem. – Néztem körbe, megbizonyosodva mindenről. – Néha azt sem tudom, hogy ébren vagyok-e... Félek Scott... Az előbb mikor aludtam... szörnyű volt...

\- Stiles... haver – mondta, mire elhallgattam -, nem aludtál.

Egy pillanatra nem vettem levegőt, és zavarosan néztem fel rá. Nem értem.

\- Hogy?

\- McCall azt mondja, hogy az előbb nem aludtál. Egyáltalán nem. Kirohantál irodalomról, ő meg – bökött Scottra a fejével -, utánad szaladt.

Kérdő tekintetem látván, ahogy rá és Lydiára néztem, folytatta.

\- Mi azt mondtuk, hogy WC-re kell mennünk.

Hallgattam, majd visszadöntöttem a hátamat a falnak... csempének? Körbenéztem, és láttam, hogy az öltözőben vagyok. Vagyunk.

\- Beszaladtál ide, és mikor megtaláltalak... épp a tükröt ütötted a kezeddel. – Suttogta, és láttam rajta, hogy nagy nehézségbe került neki, hogy ezt kimondja.

Magam mellé néztem, és észrevettem, hogy tényleg. A tükör apró, szilánkos darabjai itt hevertek a földön. És most, hogy ezt felfogtam, éreztem, hogy a kezembe éles fájdalom szúr. És, hogy tele van szilánkkal, meg csöpög róla a vér. Fáj.

Lydia is kedvesen leguggolt elém, és egy törölközővel betekerte a kezemet, hogy feláztassa róla a vért. Az arca aggódást tükrözött és talán egy kicsike félelmet is. Nem tudom. Jackson csak állt Scott mögött, összefont kézzel, és fintorral az arcán. Mégis, ahogy aztán a kezét nyújtotta felém, tudtam, hogy már nem az a seggfej, aki régebben volt.

Bólintottam, majd elfogadtam a segítségét, és felálltam. Hiába fájt a kezem, a törölközővel letöröltem a könnyeket és izzadtság cseppeket az arcomról. Egyenesen a betegszobára vittek, ahol bekötözték a sebemet, és lefektettek. De én csak ültem, és nem voltam hajlandó pihenni, hiába mondta azt Scott és Lydia.

\- Oké, ha nem akarsz aludni Stiles... nem meséled el nekünk, hogy miről is álmodtál?

Miről álmodtam? Azt hiszem... oh, volt benne egy hatalmas nagy zümmögő légy, ami üldözött, egészen egy nagy fa gyökérig. Esküszöm, Scott, az a gyökér akkora volt, mint a szobám! Aztán persze jöttek a zöld szentjánosbogarak amik megmentettek... azt hiszem. De komolyan! Szerintem meg kéne keresnünk Scott! A gyökeret! Akkora hogy-

\- Az első az volt, hogy az... az ágyamban feküdtem... és... és... – szorítottam össze a kezeimet, és nem vettem le a szememet az ágyról -, _ő_ ott volt...

Ő. _Én_. Még máig sem tudom, hogy hol kezdődöm én, és hol végződik ő.

Jackson kivételével mindketten megfeszültek. Persze, hisz Jackson nem volt ott. Nem tudja. Fogalma sincs, milyen volt, mikor ő is itt volt. A rettegés, a félelem, a közelgő halál tudata... Jackson nem tudhatja. Nem őt szállta meg egy több száz éves rókaszellem... Ő. Egyszerűen. Csak. Nem. Tudja.

\- Aztán... aztán elkezdett fojtogatni... én... féltem. A-aztán másik, mikor felébredtem, és apa ott volt fölöttem... a-azt mondta, hogy muszáj volt lefognia, mert magamat fojtogattam... Kérte, hogy nyugodjak meg, amit, amit tényleg, én _tényleg_ meg is próbáltam tenni, de-de-

\- Stiles, vegyél egy mély levegőt. Nyugodj meg. Ez az... – Mondta Lydia, mire bólogattam, mint egy kisgyerek.

Ismét megnyaltam az ajkamat, aztán kinyitottam a számat, hogy folytassam, de valahogy nem jöttek a szavak. Ide-oda tekingettem, mint egy csapdába esett vad. S habár fogalmam sem volt ennek az érzésnek a mibenlétéről, kényelmetlenül kezdtem magam érezni a többiek társaságában.

\- Folytasd, csak szépen lassan, haver...

Bólintottam, majd vettem egy kisebb mély levegőt. Ismerősnek tűnik a srác velem szemben. Fekete haja van, és ferde álla. Vajon, hogy hívják?

\- Apa... egyszer csak... egyszer csak rám fogta a fegyvert, és amikor meghúzta a ravaszt... én... én akkor...

Ah. Tényleg. Ő Scott.

\- Sikítottál. A valóságban is, igen. Beacon Hills összes természetfeletti lénye hallotta a sikolyodat, hidd el Stilinski.

\- Jackson... – Morgott Scott, mire az újdonsült vérfarkas azonnal elhallgatott.

Egy igaz Alfa ereje.

Összerezzentem, mikor éles visítást hallottam, majd amikor rájöttem, hogy ez csak a csengő, megnyugodtam. Scott rám mosolygott, megveregette a hátamat, majd elgondolkozóan rám nézett.

\- Azért pihenj le egy kicsit... Elég sápadt vagy és a szemed is karikás... minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj. Bármi van, sikíts – kocogtatta meg a fülét -, én úgy is meg fogom hallani.

Mosolyogtam, és néztem, ahogy kimegy, a néma Jacksonnal a háta mögött. Lydia viszont megérintette a vádlimat, és mosolygott.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ez mind csak álom volt? Hogy semmiről sem tehetsz?

Persze, hogy tudom. De kedves vagy azért, hogy vigasztalsz.

\- Igen... tudom.

A lány mosolygott, majd kisétált. Én pedig a hátamra feküdtem, és bámultam a plafont, mint az álmomban...

Miről nem tehetek?

**XxX**

Amint hazaértem, ledobtam a vállamról a táskát, és leültem a gép elé. Megnyitottam a Bestiáriumot, mely biztonsági okokból a gépemen, két helyen van elmentve, és meg van még a pendrive is, valahol.

Hiába nyálaztam már át százszor ezt a dokumentumot, így sem, találtam semmit sem Nogitsunéről. Igaz, hogy a történetet már tudjuk róla, de... igazán jól jönne valami leírás a hatásairól. Meg amúgy mindenről, ami róla szól. Hol van Malia?

Bár... azt hiszem én, vagyok az egyetlen, aki túlélte azt, hogy megszállta őt Nogitsune. Felsóhajtottam, majd a laptop képernyőjére néztem, de egyből megfagytam.

Apa ma éjszakás. Így reggel egész nap itthon van. Így lehetett fenn a szobámban alig öt másodperc elteltével, miután felordítottam.

\- Stiles?! Stiles! – Tört be a szobámba. – Mi történt? – Lépett oda mellém, én pedig felnéztem rá.

\- Megint... megint kezdődik... apa... megint...

Visszatér.

\- Fiam? Miről beszélsz?

\- Én... nem tudom... nem tudom elolvasni... semmit...

\- Stiles...?

**XxX**

„ _Én"_

Japán kanji mely majdnem úgy néz ki, mint egy ötös. Csak fordítva.

„ _Engedj be minket Stiles."_

Még a mai napig is hallom a hangját. A találós kérdéseit.

„ _Mikor nem ajtó egy ajtó?"_

Nem akarok rá emlékezni. Félek. Nem akarok. El akarom felejteni, tovább akarok lépni.

Csak felejtsd el Stiles. Egyszerűen csak felejtsd el. _Mindent_.

**XxX**

Másnap nem volt kedvem bemenni az iskolába, de muszáj volt. Élnem kell a mindennapi életemet, azon kívül, hogy meg akarnak ölni, olykor-olykor.

Kicsit késtem, így egy lélek sincs a folyosókon, tehát egymagamban sétálok a szerkények sorai mellett. Aztán, egyszer csak éreztem, hogy feláll a tarkómon a szőr. Valaki figyel engem, tudom... Léptek zaját hallom. Kopogó léptekét, és érzem, hogy a szívem egyre gyorsabban ver. Nem akarok pánik rohamot.

„ _Bármi van, sikíts, én úgy is meg fogom hallani."_

Scott. Scott. _Scott!_

\- Stiles.

Megugrottam, és levetődtem a földre. A kezeimet védekezően magam elé emeltem, nehogy bántson. Ahogy néztem előttem a srácot, ismerősnek tűnt, de nem tudom, hogy honnét. Göndör barna fürtök, sápad fehér arc, sál a nyakban... Odakinn majdnem húsz fok van, ember.

\- Haver, bocs, nem akartalak megijeszteni. – Mondta, és a kezét nyújtotta.

Nem fogadtam el, csak felálltam, és hátrébb léptem. Ő zavartan nézett rám, mintha én viselkednék tök furán, pedig úgy szólított meg engem, hogy még csak nem is ismerem.

Aztán megütött, mint a guta.

\- Te... Isaac Lahey vagy, igaz? – kérdeztem, ahogy eszembe jutott az ügy. Tisztán emlékeztem az esetre. – Basszus... hallod, részvétem, apád miatt. Hallottam, hogy... megölték. Sajnálom.

Nem tudom, melyikünk lepődött meg igazán jobban. Én, mert úgy bámult rám, mintha most sokkolta volna valami, vagy ő, amiért ilyesmit mondtam neki.

\- Stiles?

\- Igen?

\- Tudod, hogy ki vagyok?

Értetlenül néztem rá.

\- Isaac Lahey. – Rándult meg a szám sarka. – Most mondtam...

Ő csak kidüllesztette a szemét, és zsebre dugott kézzel végig bámult. Az egész testemet, kislábujjtól, a fejem búbjáig. Mintha valami kirakati baba lennék. Pedig nem vagyok olyan fess, mint Scott, és olyan népszerű sem, mint Jackson. Talán Dannyvel állok egy szinten. Hm, bár ő sose mondta, hogy bejövök-e neki. Lehet, hogy ronda vagyok. Nem tudom, ezen még sosem gondolkodtam. Nyurga vagyok és vékony, kölyök képpel, de nem tudom.

Akkor most miért is bámul rám így?

\- Figyelj – szólaltam meg aztán -, mennem kell, már amúgy is késésben vagyok... szóval... – Esetlenül intettem, majd gyorsan olajra léptem. Most, hogy belegondolok, kicsit kényelmetlenül éreztem magam a közelében.

Kicsöngettek, mire elértem a kémia terem ajtajáig, így be sem mentem, csak beépültem az egyik szekrény elé, az ajtó mellé, ha az a mocsok kijön, ne vegyen észre. Mivel lemaradtam az óráról, tuti, hogy ha most bemennék, Harris biztos itt fogna pár röpke órára, suli után. Na arra meg végképp nincs szükségem. És neki mégis mennyi szabadideje van?

Évfolyamtársaim kivágtattak a teremből, s mikor Scott kijött, tudtam, hogy tudja, hogy itt vagyok. Mosolyogva közeledett felém, majd megállt mellettem, egy Japán lánnyal az oldalán. Félre hajtottam a fejemet, és mustráltam a lányt, aki feltűnően ismerős volt. Hirtelen Deja vu érzésem lett, mintha percekkel ezelőtt történt volna már ilyen velem, bár nem tudom honnét, így csak figyeltem továbbra is. Érthetetlen módon a neve már a nyelvem hegyén volt, ám ekkor megjött a csipet-csapat többi tagja is.

Szokás szerint Jackson egy mukkot sem szólt, Lydia összemosolygott a Japán – még név nélküli -, lánnyal, és várt.

Csak Isaac nézett közvetlenül rám, mire értetlenül megráztam a fejemet, hogy mégis mi a fene van.

\- Stiles? – kérdezte Scott, mire kissé fáradtan ráemeltem a tekintetem. Nem is csináltam ma még semmit, mégis úgy éreztem, menten el tudnék aludni. – Minden oké?

Bólogattam.

\- Aha, csak Isaac olyan furán bámul. Van valami az arcomon, vagy mi?

A vérfarkas megrökönyödve nézett rám, aztán az állkapcsa megfeszült, és úgy tűnik nem bírta tovább. Fogta, félrerántotta Scottot, és elviharzott vele pár méterre. Végül is, nem értem, hogy miért. Rajtam és Lydián kívül mindenki vérfarkas. Ha valami bensőségesebb beszélgetést akarnak folytatni, miért nem máshol teszik?

Ohh, de... vajon a Japán lány is farkas?

Pár másodperc múlva észrevettem, hogy a többiek összerezzentek, és mind felém kapják a tekintetüket. Na igen, a lányok kivételével. Megemeltem a vállam, és arra gondoltam, hogy ha Isaacnak gondja van velem, miért nem a szemembe mondja. Nem kell szétkürtölni, lehet normálisan is beszélni.

Scott is úgy néz rám, mintha megkukult volna. Talán nem is velem van baj, hanem valaki mással a falkában? A ferde szemű vajon tudja, hogy micsodák a többiek?

Percekkel később, egy újabb lány futott be köreink közé, mikor a párocska is visszatért. Elég ziláltnak nézett ki, és mintha rám akart volna ugrani, de Scott megállította. Hm, kösz, tesó. Kis idő múlva senki sem, szólt egy szót sem, csak sétáltunk az ebédlő felé, amikor is később felvetődött egy újabb vérfarkas probléma. Egy Omega mászkált itt, amit sürgősen el kellett intézni, mert úgy tűnik, hogy már egy embert megölt. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy a névtelen lány – jó most már kettő -, is tudhat a dologról, ha ilyen nyíltan mernek beszélni róla.

És Lydia, hogy hogy Jackson kezét fogja? Nem Aidennel jár?

Tényleg, ők hol vannak?

\- Valahogy a nyomára kell, bukkanunk. Ha szagot tudnánk fogni, az már merőben jó lenne. Nem akarjuk megölni, először csak megpróbálkozunk azzal, hogy elmenjen innét, de ha megtámadna minket...

\- Védekeznünk kell... – Mondta Névtelen 1. 0-la.

Előkaptam a mobilomat, mire meglepetten néztek rám, mikor előkerestem a híváslistámból a keresett számot.

\- Stiles, mit művelsz? – kérdezték többen is egyszerre, de csak rájuk bámultam, hogy vajon minek is tűnik. Hányan kérdezték? Ketten? Lehettek akár hárman is. Mindegy.

Lydia megrázta a fejét, és felsóhajtott.

\- Kit hívsz? – kérdezte. Na, végre valaki, akinek esze is van. Bocs, Scott.

\- Allisont. Ő az egyetlen, aki távolból képes minket – _titeket_ – fedezni. Tényleg hol van? – néztem körbe, így nem vehettem észre, a megdöbbent arckifejezéseket.

Amikor visszafordultam, viszont még így is láttam pár eltátott szájat, és szomorú arcot. Isaacé volt a legszenvedőbb. Mi van?

\- Stiles... – Kezdte Scott, de leintettem.

\- Sss! Felvette! – Mondtam, majd elkezdtem belebeszélni a telefonba.

Körülöttem erre még nagyobb csend lett.

Rég becsöngettek, de a többiek és én csak álltunk a folyosón. Én elmondtam Allisonnak, hogy mi a helyzet, mikor kéne találkozni, és hogy mi a terv, úgy nagyjából. Hümmögtem, bólogattam, és hallgattam, amit a lány válaszolt, de Scotty, meg a falka többi tagja, fura képpel bámult rám.

Letettem, de mielőtt a zsebembe csúsztattam volna a telefont, Lydia a kezét az enyémre tette. Felnéztem rá. A tekintete csillogott, és én már majdnem megkérdeztem, hogy belement-e valami a szemébe, de ő gyorsabb volt.

\- Ideadnád a telefont, kérlek?

A kezébe adtam. Nem értem. Nem értek semmit.

\- Stiles, a telefon ki van kapcsolva.

Hogy?

Összehúztam a szemöldököm, és visszavetettem a készüléket. Nem tudom, talán segíteni kéne Lydián. Lehet, hogy rossz a látása, és szemüvegre van szüksége. Hiszen a telefonom tökéletesen működik.

Azt hiszem, láthatta rajtam, hogy nem hiszek neki, így megkért arra, hogy nézzek ismét a szemébe. Na nem mintha előbb megkért volna, akkor csak pont oda néztem. Lydia?

\- Stiles, most gyere velem. – Fogta meg a kezemet, mire hamar Jacksonra pillantottam, nehogy ideges legyen, és megverjen. A srác szemöldöke megrezdült, mint aki nem érti, miért néztem rá olyan tartózkodóan. Mióta is vagyunk mi barátok?

\- Hova? - Kérdeztem, de nem válaszoltak nekem, csak mind jöttek velem. Velünk. Lydia nem eresztette el a kezemet, sőt, olyan erősen szorította, hogy eddig el sem hittem volna, hogy ennyi erő van ezekben a vékonyka kis kezekben. Mindenki halkan lépdelt mögöttünk, és hiába és hiába is kérdeztem, hogy nem lesz-e baj, ha ellógunk, ismét csak csend volt a vigasz.

Én mondom, kezdenek furák lenni a többiek.

Lydia hatalmas, fekete kocsijába ültünk, de hiába láttam a márka jelet, nem jutott eszembe a kocsi neve. Felsóhajtottam, mikor beültettek Isaac és Scott közé. Jackson az anyósülésen ült, Lydia a kormánynál, ismeretlen 1. 0-la és 2. 0-la pedig mögöttem ült. Hatalmas ez a kocsi, fogalmam sincs, minek ekkora Lydiának.

Amikor elindultunk, meglepően hallgatag volt mindenki, és én hirtelen azt hittem kirándulni megyünk. Rápillantottam a kocsi műszerfalára, és néztem az órát. Habár digitális volt, a fejemben hallottam a folyamatos ismerős kattogást. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. _Tik-tak..._

Nem bírtam tovább, elkezdtem mindenfélét összehordani nekik, csacsogtam, be nem állt a szám. Fogalmam sincs, hogy honnét jöttek belőlem a szavak, de azt sem tudta, hogy hova tartunk. Aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal a homlokomra csaptam a kezemet.

Körülöttem a többiek megugrottak, Lydia még le is fékezett hirtelenjében, mire kaptunk pár dühös dudálást. Felnevettem, ahogy mind előre zöttyentünk, és nem is hagytam abba jó pár percig. Majd miután már letöröltem a könnyeket a szemem sarkából, a tőlem jobbra lévő Scott felé hajoltam. Legjobb barátom csak nézett rám, de én halkan megráztam a fejemet, és jeleztem neki, hogy maradjon csöndbe. Majd megkérdeztem, ami már egy ideje fúrta az oldalamat.

\- Te... Scott... kik ezek a lányok? – suttogtam, amennyire csak tudtam, ahogy a fejemmel mögénk böktem, de mintha ebben a pillanatban megváltozott volna a légkör az autóban. Ismét.

Scott olyan tekintettel fürkészett, amit eddig nem láttam még tőle. Mi a baj Scott? És miért van csendben mindenki?

Talán némasági versenyt játszunk?

De aztán mosolygott, és átkarolta a vállamat. Majd a másik kezével is kinyúlt felém, és megölelt. Ahogy elnéztem, elég kényelmetlen lehetett ez a póz. hiszen a biztonsági öv belevágott a jobb kezébe, de úgy néz ki, ez őt a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Kicsit zavart, hogy nem kaptam választ a kérdésemre, de aztán annyira már nem érdekelt, hogy túlságosan is foglalkozzak vele. Pedig ha jól vettem észre, a ketteskét elég durván megérintette, hogy nem ismertem fel. Kellett volna?

Azt persze még láttam, hogy 1. 0-la telefonon beszélget valakivel, közben pedig a fekete haját tűri el a szeme elől. Nem tudom, talán Kínai a lány?

Lehet, hogy Japán...

Amikor láttam, hogy hova érkeztünk, ismét csak felnevettem. Nem tudtam miért, ilyen érzésem volt, hogy nevetnem kell. Ránéztem Scottra, mikor kiszálltunk az autóból, de ő csak befele terelt. Mit keresünk mi egy állatorvosi rendelőben? Nem az volt, hogy Scott még nem kapta meg az állást? A részmunkaidős állást?

Nekem is kéne egy...

Talán anya megengedné...

Egy harmincas éveiben járó férfi lépett ki az egyik ajtón, mosolyogva, de egyből leolvadt az arcáról, mikor meglátott minket. Vagy engem? Talán ennyire mosolyfakasztó lennék? Vagy ennyire ronda?

Valaki igazán elmondhatná már.

A férfi bevezetett minket a vizsgálóba, és a barátaim úgy jöttek mögöttem és mellettem, mint a testőrök. Felkuncogtam, és egy pillanatra hírességnek képzeltem magam, drága holmiban, legmárkásabb cipőben, szemüvegben, Rolexel a kezemen meg-

\- Hogy érzed magad Stiles? – kérdezte, ahogy felültetett oda, ahol az állatokat szokták vizsgálni.

Oldalra fordítottam a fejemet.

\- Elég jól, Deaton. – Mosolyogtam, és hirtelen azt sem tudtam, hogy honnét ugrott be a férfi neve. Végül is mindegy volt, a lényeg, hogy tudtam. Bár a másik férfi meglepődött, hogy ezt tudom, és láttam rajta, hogy észrevette, hogy én is. Hm?

\- Akkor jó. – Mondta fura hangon, mire összehúztam a szemöldököm.

Elkezdett vizsgálni, meghallgatta a szívverésemet, meg miegymás, igen sok érdekes dolgot csinált. Már vártam, hogy megmérje a magasságomat is, hátha nőttem egy pár centit tavaly óta. Majdnem megkértem rá, de felfigyeltem arra, hogy túl sok időt tölt el a szememnél. Igaz, hogy kicsit karikásak, de...

Talán nekem is kell szemüveg? Mint Lydiának? Őt kéne megvizsgálnia, nem engem... Milyen orvos is pontosan?

\- Mikor aludtál utoljára Stiles? – kérdezte, ahogy hátrébb léptem.

Megvontam a vállam. Nem lehetett több... olyan...

\- Olyan 3-4.

Deaton szemöldöke felszaladt magasabb éghajlatokra. Kicsit kíváncsi lettem, hogy vajon a feje búbjáig is képes lenne őket-e felhúzni. Hiszen kopasz. Bár lehet, hogy ez nem is játszik közre annyira. Mégis, nem mertem megkérdezni. Kicsit - _nagyon_ \- bunkó lett volna.

\- Órája?

\- Napja. Talán. Lehet, hogy több, nem tudom. Nem emlékszem.

Mély csönd. Hallgatás. Nem szeretem a csöndet. Olyankor mindig hallom őt. Nem tudom ki ő, de mintha mindig a fülembe lihegne. És mintha figyelne...

Mosolyogtam, majd előre-hátra kezdtem el lengetni a lábamat. Deaton mosolygott, majd elment, susmusolt valamit Scottyval, én pedig csak ültem és vártam. Hirtelen fagyit akartam enni, de nem szóltam. Nem volt kedvem.

Vajon Scottnak tetszene, ha Scottynak hívnám?

Mikor felocsúdtam, ismét a kocsiban ültünk, de már nem sütött olyannyira a nap, mint korábban.

Beharaptam az ajkam, és rájöttem, hogy azt sem tudom, mennyi az idő. És, hogy milyen nap van. Pedig tudom... igen, reggel még tudtam... Kedd? Vagy szerda?

Miért nem tudom?

Megérkeztünk egy igen érdekes felépítésű ház elé, és futólag láttam egy összetört „Eladó" táblát az egyik bokorban, de nem szóltam egy szót sem. Kiszálltunk a kocsiból, mire érdeklődve pislantottam körbe.

A srácok egy kört formáltak körülöttem, mintha épp most kellene megküzdenem valakivel a ringben. Csak ne Jackson legyen az... ő biztos erősen üt. Inkább Scott legyen, ő úgy sem bántana. Hiszen a barátom. Lehet, hogy jobb lenne Isaac. Bár ki tudja, amilyen félénk, lehet, hogy nagyobbat tud ütni, ha begurul.

2\. 0-la elég furán méreget, mióta csak kijöttünk a rendelőből. Mintha a hajamba akarna túrni, ami most, hogy észreveszem, tényleg nagyon megnőtt. Pedig úgy emlékeztem, tegnap még rövidebb volt a hajam... majdnem olyan, mint Deatonnek...

Amikor kinyílt az ajtó, tudtam, hogy a ferde szemű otthonában vagyunk. Kicsit gorombának éreztem magam, amiért ilyen jelzővel illettem, ezért biztos, ami biztos, bocsánatot fogok kérni tőle. Persze, amint megtudom a nevét.

A nő úgy bámult rám, mintha szánakozna. De lehet, hogy azt is tette, nem tudom. A kezével beinvitált, én pedig félve néztem Scottra. Kedvem lett volna hátrálni, de Isaac mögöttem állt. Scott mosolygott rám, majd megfogta a csuklómat, és elkezdett a ház felé sétálni, velem együtt.

A többiek pedig követtek minket. Bennem viszont még mindig az kérdés kavargott, hogy hol a fenében lehet Allison?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem 100 %-osan egyezik a találós kérdés megfogalmazása, de nem volt kedvem megkeresni a részt, amiben Nogitsune feltette. Sorry. :)

A ház elég nagy volt. A nappalija, főleg. Oldalt polcok, hálós ajtók, mintha régi, történelmi szamuráj korba tértem volna vissza. Meg kellett csípjem a bal ujjaimmal a lábamat, hogy elhiggyem, nem álmodok. A jobbal nem tudtam. Nem, mert azt Scotty fogta, miközben leültetett a szoba közepén lévő kanapéra. Előttem egy kisebb asztalocska volt, valami fura, kockás táblával rajta. Nem sakk volt, az már a legelején feltűnt... mivel kis karika alakú bábuk voltak a táblán, és hiába voltak fekete-fehér színűek.

Mosolyogtam, mikor feltehetőleg – 1. 0-la - anyukája, lerakott elém egy gőzölgő forró teát. Legalábbis, messziről annak tűnt. Nyelvégetősen forrónak. Hümmögtem, amikor a kezemet a gőz fölé tartottam, hiszen jólesően felmelegítette az elfagyott ujjaimat. Pedig nem is volt hideg odakint. Mindegy.

Scott leült mellém, a jobb oldalamra, míg a másikat Isaac foglalta el. Rámosolyogtam mindegyikükre, és ők viszonozták ezt, kedvesen. Az ismeretlen lányok leültek velünk szemben, míg kicsit arrébb, két fotelba Jackson és Lydia foglalt helyet. A teás néni, aki már most ilyen kedves volt velem, ahhoz képest milyen képet vágott mikor meglátott, leült velünk szembe. Úgy néz ki nem zavarta nagyon, hogy a lányok mellé kellett ülnie, így felteszem ismerte, találkozott már velük. Hm, érdekes.

Ahogy az is, hogy Scotty meg a többiek, nem kaptak teát. Vajon csak én vagyok kivételes? Vagy csak azért kapom, mert jól nézek ki? Valaki igazán elmondhatná már!

Ittam egy kortyot, és csillogó szemekkel néztem az idegen nőre, aki bólintva jelezte, hogy folytassam nyugodtan. Nekem nem kell kétszer mondani, nekiálltam, és lassacskán az egészet megittam. Miután végeztem, letettem a csészét, és hátradőltem. Fura érzés kezdett el átjárni, mintha felhők között lebegnék. Olyan békés volt. Megnyugtató.

Lehet, hogy elaludtam, nem tudom, de amikor „felébredtem", még mindig ugyanott voltam, ugyanúgy. A kanapén, Scott és Isaac között. De nem ez volt a legfurcsább, a szobában, és az, hogy úgy figyeltek engem, mintha bármelyik percben kapnám magam és kirohannék az utcára azt üvöltözve, hogy... Nem is tudom. De nem, nem ez volt a legfurcsább, hanem az, hogy megláttam valamit, amit talán nem kellett volna.

Egy másodperc törtrésze alatt felültem, oly hirtelen, hogy mellettem mindketten megugrottak ijedelmükben.

\- Stiles?

Valahonnét mellőlem jött a hang. Nem ismertem fel, pedig tudom, hogy kellett volna. Nagyon is.

A könyvespolcnál bujdosó alakot figyeltem, aki először guggolt, majd percekkel később felállt. Hirtelen rossz érzésem lett. Nagyon, de nagyon rossz. Éreztem, hogy az izzadtságcseppek lefolynak a homlokomon, és hogy amikor nyelek egyet, az állkapcsom ropogni kezd. A kezem remegni kezdett, úgy éreztem magam, mintha... mintha... _rettegnék_. Valami ott mélyen, a bensőmben legbelül, _bennem_ , mintha azt kiáltozta volna, hogy fuss. Rohanj. _Menekülj_.

Szakadozottan vettem a levegőt. Aztán elfelejtettem lélegezni. A képek a szemeim sarkában kezdtek egyre homályosabbá válni, és csak a szívem pattogását hallottam a fülemben. _Félek_. Próbáltam emlékezni, hogy is kell levegőt venni. Ki-be, ki-be, gyerünk Stiles, szép lassan... Ki-be, ki-be...

De valahogy nem ment.

Főleg akkor nem, amikor a bekötözött alak, mereven, _csak_ engem bámult. És akkor, végre minden világossá vált, mintha fellebbentették volna a függönyt a szemem előtt. Mert tudtam, _tudtam_ , hogy ki áll velem szemben. _Felismertem_.

Ordítottam, ahogy a kanapén mögé másztam. Hátráltam, egészen a hálós ajtóig, rémüldözve, zihálva, egyenesen Nogitsunére bámulva. Ő oldalra döntötte a fejét, és vigyorgott, mire hegyes fogai teljes egészében kilátszódtak. Nevetett és csak nevetett, közben a nevemet mondogatta, és habár nem éreztem a leheletét az arcomon, mint régebben, tudtam, hogy ugyanolyan rothadó halálszagú, mint ő maga. _Undorító_.

\- Stiles! Stiles, mi van veled haver?!

\- Mégis mit tettél vele, anya?!

\- Ez a tea, nem egy egyszerű tea. Ez-

\- Ha nem mondja, fel sem tűnik!

\- És én még azt hittem, hogy rossz házigazda... mert mi ugye nem kaptunk teát...

\- Isaac... azt hiszem, minden gondunk nagyobb ennél.

\- Sti-

Ismerős hangok. Tudom, tudom, hogy ismerem, legalábbis egyiket közülük. De sajnos nem tudom, miért nem emlékszem rá. Pedig nagyon jól tudom, hogy itt van valahol a nevük, benn a fejemben! Akkor miért, miért?! Miért nem jut eszembe?!

Hallottam, ahogy kiszakítom az ajtón lévő hálót. Ki, a könyökömmel. Tudom, mert kellemetlen, szúró fájdalmat éreztem ott, és nagyon zavart. De az jobban, hogy vagy öten, ha nem többen, bámultak rám, majdhogy nem már személyiségi teret meggyalázó közelségből. De képtelen voltam levenni a tekintetemet _róla_.

Lassú mozdulatokkal felém sétált, közben pedig kezdte levenni a fejéről a kötést. Ismerős volt, szinte éreztem, ahogy az én arcomról is lehullik a szövet. Ahogy végigkaristolja az arcomat, a kellemetlen bizsergést, a képtelen levegővételt...

Szédültem. Hányni volt kedvem. Hirtelen túlságosan fáradtnak éreztem magam, mint aki napok óta nem aludt. A testem gyenge volt, ahogy az elmém is. Nem értettem semmit, nem akartam semmit, csak, hogy minden tűnjön el.

Hangok mellettem kiáltoztak. Sajnos nem tudtam, hogy ezek tényleges hangok-e, vagy a fejemben lévők-e. Ez a felismerés, hogy nem tudom eldönteni, hogy hallok-e hangokat, avagy sem, rémisztő volt. Vérfagyasztó.

De annál nem szörnyűbb, mikor megláttam saját magamat. Zavaros volt az egész. Nem értettem, hogy hogy lehetek ott, ha itt vagyok? Ha itt ülök, akkor hogy állhatok ott? Mi ez az egész?

_\- Stileeees..._

„ _Mindenkinek van, de senki sem tudja elveszíteni, mi az?_

Éles rántás éreztem, ami mintha olyan érzés lett volna, amikor az embernek kimegy a válla. Egy rántás, ami után csillagokat látsz, de én nem láttam senkit, csak saját magamat. Ez egy vicc?

Én mosolyogtam. Én félredöntöttem a fejemet, majd elvigyorodtam. Én alig aludhattam valamit, és ezt a szemeim alatt lévő fekete, foltokban piros, félhold alakú minta jelezte. Én ott állt előttem.

„ _Egy árnyék."_

\- Stiles! Stiles!

Engem bámult, ahogy közelebb lépett. Lassú léptekkel jött, nem csoszogott, szinte már suhant. Kikerülte az embereket körülöttem, akiket most volt alkalmam észrevenni, teljesen. Hirtelen viszont kíváncsi lettem, vajon képes lenne átmenni rajtuk? Mint egy szellem?

Scott előttem térdelt. Ismét elkapott a Deja vu érzés. Mert mintha már történt volna ilyesmi... valamikor. Mintha nem először látnám bal oldalt Jacksont, jobb oldalt pedig Lydiát. De többiek nevére sajnos most nem emlékszem...

Fura volt saját magamat szemlélni. Kicsit olyan volt, akár egy tükör. De hiába pislogtam, döntöttem félre a fejemet, a tükörképem nem mozdult. Ekkor rájöttem, hogy nem a fürdőben vagyok. És nem is egy tükörbe bámulok. Kinyújtottam a kezemet, hogy megérintsem ezt a látképet – valóságot? – előttem, és hiába láttam mozogni a karomat, nem éreztem.

Valahogy olyan hátborzongató volt.

De az még jobban, mikor kész testet érintettek meg az ujjaim. A következő, ami történt, csak foszlányokban maradt meg. Hangos kuncogás és nevetés, meg kiáltozás. És a sötétség.

Pedig nem is voltam álmos.

**XxX**

Mikor magamhoz tértem, nem a szokásos ébredésen mentem keresztül. Ültem, és nyitva volt a szemem. De úgy éreztem, mint aki aludt, egy egész hetet. Mégis, ez olyasmi volt, _lehetett_ , ami nem gyakran fordul elő, az emberrel. Nyitott szemmel való alvás? Érdekes...

A kanapén voltam. A kis asztal előttem volt, bábukkal telerakva. Körbenéztem, de egy lélek sem volt körülöttem.

Vajon hol van Scott?

Behunytam a szememet, de amikor kinyitottam, teljesen máshol voltam. Megijedtem. Nagyot nyeltem, és éreztem, ahogy a szívem egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban ver. Már nem ültem, hanem feküdtem. A kis asztalocska is eltűnt, helyette egy hatalmas ablakot láttam meg tőlem balra. Nem tudtam, hol vagyok, és... Nem. Semmit sem tudtam. Kezdtem félni, hogy rám fog törni egy pánikroham, de ekkor megszólalt egy hang, tőlem nem is olyan messze.

\- Nyugodj meg, biztonságban vagy.

Ilyen morcos fejet, még életemben nem láttam. Mint aki citromba, maximum egy narancsba harapott volna, esküszöm. Vajon mindig is ilyen búvalbélelt képet vághatott? Most már értem, miért ilyen kihalt, ez a hely...

Nyeltem egyet, majd gyorsan felültem. Próbáltam beleolvadni az ülőgarnitúrába, hogy ne vonzzam a férfi tekintetét, de... Az minduntalan, engem figyelt. Nem szólalt meg, _szólaltunk_ meg, csak ki tudja meddig maradtunk együtt csendben.

Majd hirtelen fura érzés kerített hatalmába, és eszembe jutott, amit korábban elfelejtettem. Korábban? Mikor is...? Összehúztam a szemöldököm, de hiába törtem a fejemet, hogy mikor is volt az a „korábban", valahogy nem jutott eszembe. Aztán bátortalanul, megszólítottam a fekete hajú, borostás arcú férfit.

\- Elnézést... megmondaná, hogy hol vagyok?

Nem is értem miért hord borostát, nem tűnik nagyon öregnek... Lehet, hogy csak-

Hirtelen meg akartam keresni Scottot. Tényleg, hol van? Muszáj megkeresnem, mert... mert miért is? Ah, igen, megvan. Már emlékszem.

Elfordítottam a fejemet az idegentől, akinek még csak a nevét sem ismerem, mégis, nem éreztem a közelében azt, hogy félnem kellene. Ez fura volt, de egy időre száműztem ezt a gondolatot, majd folytattam Scotty keresését a szobában. Jé, mekkora ajtó! Vajon el lehet húzni oldalra? Vagy úgy nyílik, mint a többi rendes ajtó? Kilincsel? De nem látok rajta kilincset...

Mikor visszafordultam a férfi felé, döbbenten láttam, hogy annak kitágulnak a szemei, és úgy bámul rám, mintha egy szellem lennék.

\- Stiles? – kérdezte.

Azta! Tudja a nevemet! Ez meglepő!

\- Bocsánat... de megmondanád, hogy ki vagy?

A férfi kezéből kiesett a könyv. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy volt valami a kezében. De azt tudom, hogy mikor találkozott a padlóval, elég hangosat koppant. Fogadjunk, az alattunk lakók is hallották... Már ha van alattunk lakó...

Ah!

\- De ez mindegy is, nem tudod, hogy hol van-

Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó, és végre megtudtam, hogy eltolós, nem pedig kihúzós. Hm, ahhoz képest, hogy mekkora, elképesztő, hogy nem nyikorog. Abban a pillanatban, mikor megláttam, hogy Scott lépett be az ajtón – egy furán, az idegen férfire hasonlító másik férfivel az oldalán – nem tehettem mást, csak elvigyorodtam. Felpattantam, majd emlékezve, arra, amit alapjában véve is mondani akartam Scottnak, odarohantam hozzá, és megragadtam a vállait.

\- Scott! Scott!

Vajon tetszene neki, ha Scottynak hívnám?

\- Nem hiszed el, hallod! – Kezdtem bele izgatottan. – Apámék találtak egy félbevágott testet az erdőben! Viszont... – vigyorogtam -, a másik része még nincs meg! Menjünk, keressük meg!

Scott úgy nézett rám, míg eddig még soha.

Nem értettem, a háta mögött lévő idegen, barna hajú férfi döbbent arcát. A hitetlenkedő hangot a hátam mögött. Én csak oldalra döntöttem a fejemet, és néztem Scottot.

És tényleg nem értettem, hogy ő meg mi a frászért sírta el magát.

Talán elvesztette az inhalálóját?

**XxX**

Amikor felkeltem, anyát kerestem. Lementem a konyhába, de nem készítette el nekem a szokásos reggeli rántottámat, kenyérrel és szalonnával. Pedig tudja, hogy szeretem. Hétvégenként nagyon is. De csak azért, mert ilyenkor meg van tiltva, hogy göndör krumplit egyek. Amúgy csak ezért szeretem, semmi másért. És tényleg, vajon milyen nap van ma?

Belenéztem a hűtőbe, de nem találtam ott, az elcsomagolt reggelit. Talán túl korán keltem fel? Vagy inkább túl későn?

Visszasétáltam az emeletre, hogy felkeltsem anyát. De mikor benyitottam a szobába, csak apát láttam meg az ágyban, a baloldalon. Értetlenül néztem a jobb oldalt, amihez mintha évek óta hozzá sem nyúltak volna. Szép, rendezett volt, pedig apa nem a tisztaságról és a rendezettségéről híres. Azt mindig anyára hagyta.

Megrántottam a vállamat, és a szobámba indultam. Lehet, hogy a mami bújócskázik, és ott akar megijeszteni engem. Mikor azonban a szobába értem, megláttam magamat a tükörben. Tudtam, hogy itt bizony valami nincs rendjén. Felemeltem a kezemet, mire a tükörben lévő srác is ezt tette. Abban a pillanatban...

Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem vagyok tízéves. Sem gyerek.

Akkor ki vagyok?

És...

Hol van anya?

**XxX**

Hangok beszélnek körülöttem, így tudtam, hogy az előbbi, csak álom volt. El sem hiszem, hogy elfelejtettem, hogy anya meghalt. És azt is képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy vannak dolgok, amire nem emlékszem.

Például, mit ettem tegnap vacsorára?

Lehetséges, hogy azért nem emlékszem, mert nem ettem semmit? Áh, arra az ember csak emlékszik, hogy mikor evett-e vagy sem.

Akkor én miért nem?

Vettem egy mély levegőt, de körülöttem a zaj nem maradt abba. Egyből felismertem Derek és Scott hangját, ahogy vitatkoznak. De vajon _min_ vesztek össze már megint? Egy hangos kiáltásban felismerem Isaac hangját, majd egy éles csitításban, Lydiáét. Kira hangját nem hallom, sem Jacksonét, talán ők nincsenek itt? És Malia?

\- Scott, ez nem olyasmi, ami felett nyugodtan el lehetne siklani.

\- Akkor ne merd őt bolondnak hívni!

\- Ilyet, ha jól emlékszem, nem mondtam!

\- De ez érződött ki a szavaidból!

Micsoda? Ki itt a dilis?

\- Fogd már fel végre Scott – morogta Derek -, ez nem számít! Egyáltalán nem! Stilessel valami gond van, és hiába próbálod elhitetni magaddal, hogy minden rendbe jön, nem fog!

Mi? Mi a gond velem?

\- Érted? Nem fog! Már több mint három hónapja ilyen. – Vette halkabbra a hangját. – Három hónapja próbáljuk kitalálni, hogy hogyan segíthetünk rajta... Hiszen azt sem tudjuk, mi ez.

\- Nem olyasmi, amit ne tudnánk orvosolni.

Egy női hang. Ismerős, de tényleg.

\- Mrs. Yukimura...

Ah! Kira anyukája!

\- Stilesnek nincs komoly baja, bármennyire is tűnik annak.

A hangja halk volt, alig tudtam kivenni. Ilyenkor jövök rá arra, hogy ha én is vérfarkas lennék, nem lenne a hallgatózással gondom. Hm, mindegy. De mégis, elmondaná végre valaki, hogy mi az a „nem komoly baj" velem?!

\- Szóval... azt mondja, hogy ki lehet... _ebből_ gyógyítani? – hallom Lydia kedves hangját.

Ebből? _Ebből_? Mit jelent ez?

\- Stiles nem őrült meg, ha ez az, ami miatt aggódtok. Nem lesz újra az Eichen ház lakója. – Biztosította őket, mire én is megnyugodtam a többiekkel együtt. Kinek lenne kedve még egyszer oda visszamenni?

\- Nem válaszolt a kérdésre. – Mondta Lydia ismét, olyan hanggal, ami mellé mindig azt a berögzült ajakmozgatást, teszi. És tényleg. Kira anyja nem válaszolt, hogy meg lehet-e gyógyítani, avagy sem.

Várjunk, miből is kéne meggyógyítani?

A nő sóhajtott.

\- Ez nem gyógyítható. Meg kell várni, míg magától elmúlik.

\- Várjunk, amíg elmúlik magától? – kérdezte Isaac. – Stiles, alig három napja, nem emlékezett rám! – Sziszegte, én pedig kezdtem elveszíteni a fonalat. Megesik néha az emberrel, hogy elfelejt dolgokat, de... Ilyen is történhet? – Csak a nevemet tudta, és hogy megölték az apám. És ez az egész, több mint két éve történt! Azon kívül nem emlékezett másra!

\- Ránk se emlékezett...

Malia!

\- ...pedig azt hittem, hogy rám fog...

Malia?

\- Úgy bámult rám, mint régebben, mikor ez az egész még nem volt.

Jackson? Mért, hogy néztem rád?

\- Amikor még mind gyűlöltük egymást.

\- Nem tudunk várni...

Scott!

\- Stiles... ő még csak arra sem emlékezett, hogy Allison meghalt.

Hogy lehet egy ilyesmit elfelejteni? Scott nem hülyéskedj, ez nem vicces. Tényleg nem. Elfelejteni, hogy Allison meghalt? Ne röhögtess.

\- Én rám sem emlékezett... A nevemet sem tudta, csak...

Na, pont Derek nevét elfelejteni. Komolyan srácok, ez valami vicc, amit együtt találtatok ki? Csak, mert valahogy nem jön át a poén...

Csend. Miért van mindenki csendben?

\- Egyedül – jé, Kira is itt van -, egyedül mindig csak te rád emlékszik Scott. Egyes egyedül te rád...

\- Ez nem igaz, Lydiára is-

\- Igen, de te vagy az első.

Scotty felsóhajtott. Vagy csak egy nagy levegőt vett? Kellene neki az inhaláló... de hol is hagyta pontosan?

\- Ez nem fontos... hogy várhatnánk meg, míg magától elmúlik? Ez lehetetlen...

\- Nincs más lehetőség. A legjobb, ha a test, a lélek, az _elme_... magától gyógyul.

\- És ez mennyi idő? – kérdezte Malia reménykedve és kissé szomorúan.

Talán meg kellene őt ölelnem.

\- Lehet, hogy pár nap múlva már jobban lesz, bár nagyon kicsi a valószínűsége. Az is lehetséges, hogy csak hónapok vagy... vagy évek múlva fog rendbe jönni. Addig lehetnek gyengébb, sötétebb napjai, mikor az emlékei bizonyos dolgokról kiesnek, vagy felcserélődnek, de... Olykor meglehetősen tisztább pillanatai is lesznek, sőt.

\- De... valójában mi is ez?

Igen, mi is ez pontosan?

\- Ez Nogitsune.

Éreztem, hogy lehűl a levegő a szobában.

\- Még mindig hatással van Stilesra. Látat, elfelejtet vele dolgokat... Még most is, hogy már nincs többé. Stiles elméje megrongálódott, de minden bizonnyal, egyszer helyre fog jönni.

Nogitsune? Nogitsune még mindig hatással van rám? Az _elmémre_? Félek... Már rég eltűnt, de én még mindig szenvedek tőle? És... Úristen.

Mióta?

Mióta vagyok így? Ilyen állapotban? Várj... emlékezz Stiles, gyerünk... Derek épp az előbb mondta... nem lehet, hogy ilyen hamar elfelejted... Ah. Három hónapja? Vagy több? Kevesebb? _Miért nem emlékszem?!_ Hisz az előbb volt!

És... és mennyi idő? Mennyi idő ameddig újra rendbe nem jövök? Félek. Szakadozottan kapkodom a levegőt, ahogy felülök. Tehát amúgy feküdtem. Ismét egy kanapén. Ismét? Feküdtem már egyen nem sokkal ezelőtt? Nem tudom. _Nem tudom._

Megint csend lett. Pedig _ÚGY_ utálom a csendet! Miért nem értik meg?!

Lihegtem, lihegtem, és hirtelen azt hittem, hogy menten felrobban a fejem. Nem akartam mást, csak hogy végre vége legyen. Apró csillagokat láttam a szobában, majd mikor ránéztem a többiekre, csak az aggódó arcukat láttam. És hirtelen meg akartam kérdezni, hogy ténylegesen ez az állapotom mióta is tart.

Hány napja? Hány hete? Hány hónapja? Mennyi _éve?_

De egy szempillantás alatt, minden elmúlt. Normálisan vettem a levegőt. Nem láttam csillagokat. Kinyitottam a számat, de csak egyetlen egy kérdés érdekelt csupán.

Hol van Allison?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, itt a harmadik rész. Remélem élvezhető, érthető lesz a folyamat, melyen Stiles megy át, a felépülésében.
> 
> U:i. Fanfiction.neten is megtaláltok, csak ott Lora-san névvel! :*

Derek kocsija csendes volt. Nem zúgott a motor, ha mégis, az nem ért el hozzánk. A kocsi lassan ment, ha 100 km/h-t annak lehet nevezni, természetesen. Nem tudom mennyi a max sebesség, amit ez az autó elérhet, de én a Jeep-et nem szoktam ennyire meghajtani, csak ritkán. A végén még szétesne a szentem.

Nem, azt nem akarom. Szeretem a kocsimat.

Úgy tűnik valami gond van velem, vagy a fejemmel, legalábbis a többiek ezt mondták még az előbb. Na jó, csak hallottam, mivel olyan rendesek és kedvesek voltak, hogy nem mondták a szemembe. De most, hogy így belegondolok, és eszembe jutott, mi baja is van a fejemnek?

Nem törtem be és nem is vérzik, vagy valami. Hm, lehet, hogy belül sérült?

Ki tudja...

A fejemet a kocsi ablakának döntöm, és jól esik a hűvös érzés a homlokomnak. A hajam megint megnőtt, érzem, ahogy elhajlik a fejemen. Vajon mikor nőtt meg ilyen hosszúra? Vagy egy ideje már ilyen volt?

Ah. Nem emlékszem.

Mindegy.

Nem tudom, hogy hova visz Derek. Hiába szemlélem titkon az anyósülésről, csendben van, nem szól semmit. Pedig szerintem, tudja, hogy bámulom. Ezt a megfeszülő arcizmaiból látom, elég jól. Tudjátok, mikor az ember összecsukott szájjal van, és összeszorítja a hátsó fogait. Akkor az állkapocs két oldalt mozogni kezd.

Elég vicces, én néha csak szórakozásból csinálom, de a legtöbben akkor, amikor feszültek vagy idegesek. Mint most, Derek. Bár nem tudom, hogy ő most melyiket is preferálja jobban.

Kedvem lenne megkérdezni, hogy vajon merre is megyünk, de félek, hogy megint elkezd velem kiabálni, és gyilkos pillantással méregetni, mintha csak egy beteg emberhez próbálna éppen beszélni. Ha el tudta mondani az úti célunkat négyszer, akkor ötödszörre miért nem tudja?

Hm, nem értem.

Derek szerintem jobban nézett ki borosta nélkül. Jó, elég körülfontolt fogalom ez a „jobban" nézett ki, de mégis, fiatalabbnak. Nem azt mondom, hogy öregíti, legalábbis, nagyon nem.

Csak egy kicsit. Hehe.

Az eső kopogó hanggal pattog le az égből a kocsi szélvédőjére, meg egyéb részeire, és lassacskán kezdem azt hinni, hogy jégeső hullik, nem is víz. Hah. Unatkozom, de Derekkel nem lehet beszélni. Egy egyszerű póló van rajtam, szóval fázok is, de ő ezzel mit sem foglalkozik.

Lehet, hogy mondanom kéne neki?

Talán.

Az ablak üvege még mindig hideg volt, de most nem Dereket bámultam közben, hanem az erdőt, ami kint rohant el mellettünk, mint egy veszett egér a labirintusban. Vajon mi mozgunk, vagy maga az erdő?

Azt hiszem mi.

Az ujjammal kopácsolok a műszerfalon. Dereknek ez nem tetszik, ezt sejtem már a legelején, de úgy, úgy _unatkozoooom_.

Mi lenne, ha kinyitnám az ajtót és kiugornék? Vajon fájna? Vagy felébrednék a szörnyű, nagyon unalmas helyzetből?

Jé, hová tűnt Scott?

Lehet, hogy ő előbb kiugrott, mint ahogy én akartam?

Fenébe. Hülye másolós.

Az eső még mindig esik, és a hideg sem ment el. Na meg Derek is itt van, tényleg.

Miért nem válaszol, mikor megkérdezem, hogy hová megyünk? Azt mondja, már kérdeztem, de nekem ez egyáltalán nem rémlik. Hm, lehet, hogy csak elfelejtettem, nem tudom, ez sem rémlik. Ez kezd nagyon fura lenni...

Derek megáll valahol. A ház ismerősnek tűnik, és a férfi is aki kisétál az ajtaján. Scott ott van mellette, de gőzöm sincs, hogy hogyan került oda. Mikor egyáltalán...?

Áh, nem vágom. Mindegy, Derek kiszáll, és engem is megkér rá. Megkér! Jé, ez új. De nem fűlik hozzá a fogam, viszont a képéből leolvasom, hogy ha ellenkezek, lekever egy nyaklevest. Vagy borsólevest. Valamelyiket. Hehe.

Ahogy közelebb tol, _tudom_ , kezdem felismerni a férfit. Aztán végül vigyorogva csak azt veszem észre, hogy szorosan átölelem, és azt suttogom a fülébe, hogy jól vagyok.

Igen, mivel ez apa.

Leültetnek a kanapéra, én pedig felsóhajtok. Már megint, ez a kanapé, olyan mintha ez lenne maga a világ közepe. Nekem legalábbis. Ahogy leülök rá, nem tudom megmondani, hogy vajon mikor keltem fel róla egyáltalán. Vagy hogy az előbb egy másik kanapén egy másik házban ültem-e, vagy ezen? Miért? Miért nem emlékszem?

Miért nem jut _semmi_ az eszembe?

A kanapénk piros. Mert ugye ez a mi kanapénk, remélhetőleg. Bár _ezt sem_ tudom. Az előbb mintha sárgán ültem volna...

Apa leül velem szembe, és mozogatja a száját. Azt hiszem, beszél is hozzám, csak kár hogy nem hallom. Biztos valami fontos, mert akkor nem bámulna rám így. És Scotty sem ülne mellettem, sőt, Derek sem állna úgy mögöttem, mint most, összefont kézzel, feszült arccal. S habár nem látom az arckifejezését, a lélegzéséből hallom, hogy nem a _megszokott_ nyugodt hangulatában van.

Várjunk csak... milyen egyáltalán Derek megszokott hangulata?

A-fogaimmal-tépem-ki-a-torkodat-típus?

Hm...

Apa most hallgat, és bámul. Nagyon nagyon bámul, én meg a miheztartásképp bólogatok. Ő elmosolyodik, feláll, megveregeti a hátam, és felmegy.

Feltehetőleg a szobámba.

Feltehetőleg összepakolni.

Legalábbis Scott ezt mondta, miközben felkísért engem is. Derek eltűnt útközben, és én csak néztem, ahogy a legjobb barátom és az apám összepakol egy nagy bőröndbe. Ruhákat s miegymást. De minek? Ezt nem tudom, és nem hallottam a választ, mikor megkérdeztem. Fura, lehet, hogy megsüketültem?

Viszketni kezd a fülem, ahogy a kisujjammal piszkálom. De a hallásom nem lett jobb, és ez még mindig fura. Felsóhajtok, leülök az ágyamra, majd a kezembe veszek egy képkeretet. Egy fa van rajta, gyökérzettel, lombkorona nélkül, egy füzetre rajzolva, ceruzával. Ismerős, mégis ismeretlen.

Hirtelen egy név ugrik be: _Lydia_.

Ez érdekes.

Scott kiveszi a kezemből a rajzot, és a bőröndbe rakja. Pár másik rajzzal és képpel együtt, és én fel nem fogom, hogy miért.

Miért pakoltok?

Kérdeztem.

Apa kocsijának üvege ugyanolyan hideg volt, mint Dereké. A homlokomnak viszont még így is jól esett, és egyetlen vigaszom volt az úton, hogy az eső már nem esett. Bár hamar megálltunk, én nem szálltam ki a kocsiból. Sok ember ténfergett körülötte, és hiába voltak ismerősek, nem akartam elhagyni a már megmelegített ülést. Túl jó és puha volt, hogy most kiszálljak.

Pedig csak öt perce ülhettem benne, azt hiszem. Kifogásnak még így is pazar volt.

De nem úsztam meg.

Egy göndör hajú srác ölelt meg először, és amikor megéreztem az illatát, jöttem rá, hogy Isaac az. Aztán Lydia jött, s róla valahogy beugrott egy fa. Nem tudom miért, de tényleg. A mellette álló, karót nyelt srác csak bólintott, de úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon meg akarna ölelni.

A Japán – de lehet, hogy kínai – lány rám mosolygott, megveregette a vállamat, míg a másik lány megcsókolta az arcom két oldalát.

Ah. Malia.

Aztán mindeketten egyszerre öleltek meg.

Derek csak bámult. Na nem mintha azt akartam volna, hogy megöleljen, vagy valami. Kuncogtam, és megjegyeztem, hogy olyan mintha most éppenséggel búcsúzkodnánk. Mindenki csendben maradt egy ideig, majd Mrs. McCall szintén megölelt. Jó érzés volt, meleg, boldog, puha. Emlékeztetett valamire. _Valakire_.

Óh, tényleg.

Hol van anya?

Volt egy férfi, aki Derek mellett állt. Rémlik, hogy a neve K-val kezdődik... Nem nem, L-lel... vagy P-vel? A lényeg, hogy hasonlít Derekre.

Még beszélgetnek, mosolyognak körülöttem, de kezd az a halvány érzés körbeölelni, hogy valamiről én nem tudok. Például, miért ölel meg Scott sírva? Miért zokog a vállamon, és mondja azt, hogy minden rendben lesz, és hogy jöjjek minél hamarabb vissza? Hogy ne koncentráljak másra, csak saját magamra, a gyógyulásomra?

Miért ültet apa az anyósülésre? Miért integet nekem mindenki?

És... hová megyünk?

Apa felültet egy repülőre. Legalábbis úgy tudom, hogy az az, mivel egy hatalmas fémmadár nem lehet, mivel biztosan nem él. Hehe. Élő fémmadár, ami belül üres, tele emberekkel. Ez vicces.

A nagyira emlékszem. Kedves öreg hölgy, aki mindig adott csokit. Ahogy most is. Meg egy kis zsebpénzt is, mikor meglátogatott minket. Úgy emlékszem, anya akkor még élt. Nem tudom apa, hogy értette, hogy egy ideig itt maradunk. Legalábbis én, ő majd később visszamegy, a munkája miatt.

Eltelt egy nap.

Majd kettő.

Három.

Négy.

Tíz. Apa visszament.

Egy hét.

Két hónap.

Négy hónap.

Fél év.

**XxX**

A napjaimat a kertben töltöttem, a kinti levegőn a melegben, és terápiára jártam, elvileg. Nekem nem tűnt terápiának, hiszen csak egy férfinek mondtam el heti négy órában a gondolataimat, emlékeimet, álmaimat, ami éppen az eszembe jutott, mikor nála voltam. Sam kedves, nem az a bunkó típus, mint mondjuk Derek. Bár neki is vannak jobb napjai.

Itt jó idő van. Várom már, hogy hazamenjek.

A nagyi kiszól nekem, hogy ideje bejönnöm.

És akkor rájövök, hogy már otthon vagyok.

Ugye?

Valami rémlik egy kis városkáról...

Hm, majd csak eszembe jut. Remélhetőleg.

Esik a hó, mikor még a nagyinál vagyok. A napjaim még most is ugyanabban az egyhangúságban telnek. A nagyival nem lehet vérfarkasokról és kanimákról, meg egyebekről beszélni. Megijedne, vagy bedugna valami gyogyóba maximum szegényke. Lehet, hogy infarktust kapna, ami szörnyű lenne. Nem tudom hol a telefon, nem tudnám hívni a mentőket.

De néha én magam sem tudom, hogy csak beképzeltem, vagy valójában is megtörténtek-e velem ezek a dolgok. Vérfarkasok? _Ugyan már._

Van, amikor beszélgetek a legyekkel. Egész jó társaság, mindig meghallgatnak. Fura, némelyik olyan, mintha vonzódna hozzám, persze nem olyan értelemben. Csak akkor is visszaszáll, ha már tizedszerre hessegetem el.

Kedvesek.

Zümmögnek, és baktériumokat terjesztenek, de kedvesek. Legalábbis „hű de nagy" gondot még nem okoztak még a számomra.

Samnél rókákat rajzolok, néha napján. Amelyik tetszik neki, azt mindig neki adom, és ki is szokta tenni a falra. Nem tudom, hogy vannak-e gyerekei. Vagy felesége. Mindig csak én beszélek, ő hümmög, bólogat, és csak néha szól hozzá a mondókámhoz.

De lehet, hogy ez a feladata nem? Hisz terapeuta vagy mi a fene.

Egyik nap, mikor már a hónak nyoma sem volt, és a kinti kertben is rügyezett már a cseresznyefa, megjelent apa. Mintha máshogy nézne ki, ami persze természetes, hisz jó idő eltelt már, hogy elhozott volna Beacon Hillsből.

Mosolyog, mikor felém, jön, mire én felállok a hintaágyból. Megölelem, vigyorogva, és átbeszéljük az eddig kimaradt dolgokat.

Apa pár napot marad.

Körülbelül egy hetet.

Kettőt.

Az utasszállító olyan, mint amiket az égen szoktam látni a nagyinál. Csak sokkal közelebbről, sokkal nagyobbnak, és sokkal hangosabbnak tűnik, mint tisztes távolságból. Mégis, azt hiszem mindenki nevében, beszélhetek, mikor egy ilyen masinát az ember szeret csak egy fehér pontként látni a kék égen.

Hosszú volt az út. Tudom, legalábbis apa mondta, hogy ültem már gépen, a nagyihoz, még egy évvel ezelőtt. Kár, hogy arra nem emlékszem, de így is van pár dolog, ami ködös még. Talán az idő múlásával kitisztulnak az információk a fejemben.

A kocsi üvege most nem volt hideg, csak kellemesen hűvös. Az eső szerencsére nem esett, bár nem tudom, miért ezt vártam az éghajlattól. Deja vu érzés szele csapott meg, de hiába törtem a fejem, nem jutott eszembe semmi sem. Ezt még gyakorolnom kell.

Apa azt mondja, nem szabadna elmondania a titkot, de mégis megteszi, nehogy megijedjek, vagy valami ehhez hasonló. Scott és a többiek a házunkban bulit szerveztek nekem, persze nem ezt az „erezd el a hajamat" típust. Apa ezt monda, legalábbis.

Mosolyogtam, mikor kiszálltam a kocsiból, és vigyorogni kezdtem, mikor megláttam a Jeep-et a ház előtt. Hál' Istennek, apa rendbe tartotta, nem hagyta berozsdásodni.

A cuccaimat a vállamra veszem, apa is segít, majd bemegyünk a házba. Hirtelen mindenki előugrik, vigyorognak, de látom rajtuk, hogy kíváncsiak az állapotomat illetően. De ahogy körbenézek, mindenkivel tudatom, hogy rendben vagyok, már sokkal jobban érzem magam. Élőnek, s nem élő halottnak.

Hiszen az első kérdésem, már soha sem az lesz, hogy hol van Allison.

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ondolom azért észrevehető volt a Nogitsune jellem, mint pl a legyekkel való beszélgetés képzete, a róka rajzolás... Próbáltam belevenni, szerintem sikerült. Nekem tetszik, jó volt egy kissé megbomlott elmét klaviatúrára vetni. :D Persze, a vége Happy End, Stiles kezd meggyógyulni, ezt a legutolsó mondat is bizonyítja. Míg az elméje nem volt éppen a toppon, addig ugye mindig arra volt kíváncsi, hogy Allison hol van. Nagy traumaként akartam megjelentetni számára a lány halálát :)


End file.
